1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit, a method of driving the electronic circuit, an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a screen with high definition or an enlarged screen has been required for an electro-optical device having a plurality of electro-optical elements, which is widely used as a display device. In response to such requirements, the importance of an active matrix driven electro-optical device, which includes pixel circuits for driving the plurality of electro-optical elements, relative to a passive driven electro-optical device has increased. However, in order to accomplish realization of a screen with the higher definition or an enlarged screen, it is necessary to accurately control each of the electro-optical elements. For this purpose, the deviation of the characteristics of active elements constituting the pixel circuits must be compensated.
In order to compensate for the deviation of the characteristics of active elements, the use of a display device (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1999-272233), which has pixel circuits including diode-connected transistors, has been suggested.